Say You'll Remember Me
by Capleton27
Summary: "It's a really complicated and long story." Chloe sighed, looking down on the glass of water that's on the table in front of her. "It's a fixed marriage. It was an agreement between my father and his future business partner. So yeah." Strangers Bechloe AU


**Say You'll Remember Me**

 **Synopsis:** Chloe goes to Europe for 2 weeks, in order to get away from her reality that she's engaged to the person she barely knows, and barely loves. Stranger AU.

 **Word Count:** 5,571

 **A/N:** _Okay, so I just watched a newly released music video( I think you all know which one I'm talking about). Anyway, the song was amazing and heart-breaking enough, but I didn't expect that the music video would be that as well. So I cried. Hence, I was inspired to make myself cry a bit harder so here I am, sharing this one-shot to all of you._

 _Hope you enjoy this._

* * *

...

Chloe sighed as she looks at her left hand, where a beautiful diamond ring was sitting in her ring finger. She lifts her hand a bit higher, the diamond gleaming against the sunlight, and she pursed her lips as she continued to stare at her engagement ring while standing in her outside porch of her condo unit in New York.

She was two weeks engaged with a guy named Tom who is the son of her father's business partner. She has read about these kinds of situations, like agreement between two fathers and that particular agreement about having a partnership in the business world and also a wedding between their children. And to her, it absolutely sucks being one of those unfortunate ladies who didn't get the chance to love who they wanted to. Who never got the chance to let their hearts and minds do all the work in finding the perfect person who they will be love for the rest of their lives.

She can't do anything about it though. She loves her dad, and she knows how much important this business is to him. And on the brighter side, Tom is a good guy and a handsome one too. He looks like an Abercrombie Fitch model, only a bit formal and smarter.

They first met when Chloe's father introduced them during a business party. Then the idea of having a partnership and deal happened and they suggested that it would be also a great publicity if the children of two big business tycoons get married. Chloe just stood there with a forced smile – she taught herself for so years and years whenever her father introduces some business colleagues – and calm expression on her face. So Tom and her dated for a couple of months, and it lead for Tom to confess that he did like her while she was screaming in the back of her mind to tell him no. To tell him that she doesn't feel the same way, and that he's just not for her.

But she didn't.

Instead, she gave him a simple nod and he hugged her tight. While she has a worried smile on her face as she leans against his body.

Months later, during a dinner in a fancy restaurant that Tom claims as his favorite restaurant in his whole life, he suddenly kneeled on one knee revealing the beautiful diamond ring inside a small blue velvet box, and Chloe widened her eyes as the inevitable question was laid in front of her.

"Will you marry me?"

She has been talking to her best friend for life – Aubrey Posen – non-stop, bitching to her about how this relationship is going to suck the life out of her. Aubrey tells Chloe that she should talk to her father about it, that she should stand up for what she wants, but every single time Aubrey only receives replies that only makes her slump her shoulders in defeat.

"I can't let him down." Chloe says. "He's my father, and this is important to him." She would say. "I'm doing this to make him happy." She answers with a sad smile.

Well that's just who Chloe is. She's the type of person who always puts herself last in order to make other people happy. It's both a gift and a curse.

It was only a matter of time that Aubrey takes the step as Chloe's best friend when she had an idea. It was her duty to make her best friend happy, because that's the very meaning of what being a 'best friend' is. So she came striving inside Chloe's apartment with two venti lattes in her hand, and plane tickets on the other as she grins at the redhead.

Chloe turned around from her porch and raised her eyebrow when she saw her best friend standing inside her unit, with a gigantic grin on her face.

"Bree?"

"I just had the most amazing idea, and you'll love me forever."

Chloe tilted her head as she walks inside towards the blonde, eyeing the things she has in her hands. She was about to grab the latte when it was pulled away from her, and plane tickets were being shoved right into her face. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and took the tickets from Aubrey's hands.

"Euro-trip for two weeks?" she reads. She heard her best friend hums in confirmation.

"Yup! I'm giving you a two week vacation to just live life for yourself, and be happy. Experience the happy things before you get married. After all, it's only 2 months away before you become Mrs. Tom Lauder."

"But – Tom" Chloe trails off but Aubrey held her hand in front of her.

"I'll handle him. I'll tell him that you went away for a vacation which should be fine because you two are getting married, he's gonna be with you 24/7. This might be the only chance where you'll get the time for yourself."

Chloe thinks about it, but she can't deny that her best friend has a point. A very valid and very accurate point. And with that, she managed to let out the faint smile on her lips as she raises her head towards Aubrey, who was looking expectantly of her.

"What?" Aubrey asked, and instead of getting a verbal answer, she gets a tight hug instead, and she was more than satisfied with that answer from the redhead.

Chloe flew to Europe with her heart in her throat with the excitement and anticipation killing her and making her feel alive at the same time. She can't believe she'll be in Europe for 2 weeks _alone_ and she can do _everything_ she wants to do.

When she landed in Prague, and had her hotel room booked for 2 days, since she'll be going to Venice afterwards, she has two goals in mind. To party and get drunk. She doesn't care if she's alone, because she's free as a bird, and she can do whatever she please.

When she's done settling her stuff in her room, she used her phone to search for top Local Clubs in Prague. One she found – which is just a few blocks away from her hotel, is called Roxy. So she get herself ready, takes her keys, phone, purse, and head for the club.

It was fun, and just as the website she looked at earlier said, this is the place for people who like to dance till 5 in the morning. As she looks around the people dancing around her, a wide smile planted on her face, she knew that she's in the right place with the right kinds of people.

To her, it's pretty fascinating to see that the DJ who was playing at this moment is a woman. She never once see a girl as a DJ out of the clubs she's been in throughout her life, and this DJ is not just some lame DJ – this one is pretty good. Every beat, every rhythm, every instrument in the music she's playing has a story behind and Chloe found a connection. It's definitely a no-joke when it comes to music, for Chloe. She and Aubrey have been acapella singers when they were in college, and music has been their soul and corner-stone. So when she finds good music, it really is good music, which this DJ is very obligated in playing in front of hundreds of people inside the club.

…

* * *

Beca Mitchell is a free-lance, nomadic DJ who lives and breathes music. She can never go out without her headphones and music surrounding her ears. She travels all over the world just to play her music in different clubs. Sometimes she gets invited in certain events, and there are times when she makes temporary contracts with clubs if ever she'll be staying just a bit longer in a certain town or city. With that situation where she goes to different places, she had her fair share of one night stands. She has never been in a relationship, because apparently "those kinds of relationships are what's going to hold me down and keep me from getting my dreams come true" is what she said.

So imagine the surprise she got from herself when she found herself catching a drunken ginger, walking wobbly outside the club where she has been working for a few nights now. This ginger is attractive, no doubt, and she was bubbly – a bit far from her own personality – but she can't leave the girl alone. It's midnight, and things around this part of Prague is not exactly safe for a redhead foxy. So she had no choice but to take the girl home.

"Hey. Hey miss." She said as she struggled to keep the ginger up right, since she's pretty much smaller than the drunken girl. Beca looked at the girl and noticed her half-closed pretty blue eyes. She looked American. "Hey red."

The redhead turns her head lazily towards Beca, and she didn't realize how ridiculously close their faces were. Beca could smell the vodka cranberries in her breath and it makes her wonder how could _that_ _drink_ can make someone so drunk.

"Mmheeyyy" greeted the ginger with a lazy and goofy grin.

"So, here's the thing. I don't know if you can understand me right now, but do you know where you're staying? I mean, because I can't leave you here and I can't take you in my house."

"MmmI know you." She said and Beca furrows her eyebrows. "You're that awesommme DJ awhile back-n there."

"Ah yes. I work here, that's why." Beca nodded with her eyes narrowed, looking at the ginger. "So, you looked trashed, and all I can do is to take you home safe. Do you know where you're staying?"

"I'm Chloe." The redhead blurted out. "I'm here on vacation." She said.

"Wow, okay. You're really drunk." Beca laughed lightly at the adorable and dorky ginger. "Well then Chloe, do you have any bag or purse? I'm not gonna rob you, I swear. I just need a bit of information to know where you're staying."

"Here." Chloe lifts her purse and gave it to Beca. Beca opened it and immediately saw the key card of the hotel Chloe's staying in.

"Oh good, we're staying in the same hotel. Well then, come on. I'll give you a ride." Beca said as she guided Chloe towards her motorcycle, parked in front of the club's entrance. She helped Chloe ride it and gave her, her helmet for safety measures. The hotel's just a few blocks anyways, so it won't be a long ride.

When they arrived, after parking her motorcycle, she helped Chloe towards her room. They now stood in front of Chloe's room, and Chloe was a bit sober.

"Thanks for taking me back here…" Chloe expects an answer from the brunette to know her name.

"Beca. I'm Beca."

"Right. Thanks Beca. I'll see you…around I guess?"

"Yup." Beca clamps her lips, as they just stood there staring at each other. She was bouncing on her heels when Chloe nodded and started to turn to go inside. "Oh wait." Chloe turns back to look at her.

"Uhm. It's just that, you look like you're new here. Uhm. If ever you need someone to talk to or someone you need to be with." She rambles and she cut herself off when she heard Chloe giggling.

"You're cute."

"Yeah ok, well here's my room number." Beca totally ignored that comment because she's pretty sure she's anything _but_ cute. She took a step towards Chloe as she grabbed her pen from her pocket. She took Chloe's left forearm and wrote down her room number with her name on it. "So you'll know where to find me."

Chloe smiled and finally went inside the room. As soon as the door closed, Beca turned and leaned against the door, sliding herself down to the floor. Her face blank, one eyebrow slightly raised, and her lips a bit parted.

 _Why the hell did I just gave a stranger my room number?_

…

* * *

Chloe wakes up before 12 in the afternoon, and boy did her head hurt like a bitch. She squinted her eyes shut, before fully opening them as her eyes adjust to the sunlight coming in her room. She stretched her arms over head, before sitting right up and caught her head with her left hand. Just in that moment, she saw scrawny hand writing with a room number and a name on her forearm.

 _Rm. 411 – Beca_

This made her confused. "Who the hell is Beca?" she muttered to herself. She shook her head and looked for her phone. She rummaged through her bed sheets and found her phone in the middle of the bed. She looked at it and found some notifications and text messages from Aubrey and Tom.

 **Aubrey [3:37]: Chloe hey, I hope you're having fun on your first day. Text me whenever you're free. Miss you already!**

 **Tom Lauder [00:48]: Chlo, Aubrey told me you went on to vacation. Are you ok? Why did you go without me? Where did you go? Aubrey won't tell me, and saying that you needed some space. I don't get it. But anyway, let me know if you have arrived safe and if you want me to follow you. Take care. I love you.**

She sighed as she typed a reply to Aubrey letting her know that she had a fun night and just woke up, while completely ignoring Tom's message. Chloe has set her time according to Prague's time since there's a 6-hour difference from New York and Prague, and she doesn't want to be confused. She rubbed her eyes to take the sleepiness away, and stood up to freshen up in the bathroom. Afterwards, she headed towards the breakfast hall to have her breakfast. While eating, she saw again the scribbled note on her left forearm, and getting curious about who could've possibly write on her forearm. But then again, she can't remember how she got back to the hotel last night, now that she thinks about it. That's why she has decided to go to this room number as soon as she finished breakfast.

She stood before the very room that was written on her forearm, and she won't lie – she is kind of nervous of what's waiting for on the other side of the door. She's got this theory that whoever this 'Beca' is, is the person who took her back to her hotel…but then again, it's yet to be proven.

Who knows?

With one last deep breath, Chloe knocked three times on the door and pushed the doorbell. She stood there, waiting anxiously, occasionally bouncing on her heels, a habit she made while she waits for something or someone. A few seconds later on the door opens and it revealed a brunette guy in his white V-neck shirt and blue checkered pajamas, who was looking at her curiously.

"May I help you?"

"Uhm…uh, is-are…are you Beca?" Chloe asked, and the guy's eyebrows furrowed for a split second, before raising.

"Oh, I'm not. She's still sleeping. You must be Chloe, huh?" he said as he stepped aside and let Chloe in. Chloe raised an eyebrow, her eyes a bit wide. How the hell did this guy knows her name? And Beca is a girl? _What the hell is going on?_

"Uhm…h-how did you know my name?"

"Beca told me she took you home last night from Roxy. You were pretty drunk last night. It's just pure fluke when she found out that you're staying at the same hotel."

Chloe bit her lip as she closed her eyes out of embarrassment. "I am really sorry." She said to him.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm Jesse by the way." He reached out his hand which she gladly took and gave a firm shake.

"Are-are you her boyfriend?"

He laughed.

"No, I'm her brother. I live here in Prague because of work. Beca though is a free-lance DJ. She travels around the world to play her music." He said, and Chloe nodded slowly. Putting two-and two together, she figured that this Beca is the awesome DJ who was playing in Roxy last night. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water, please. Thanks." She said as he nodded with a smile and headed to the kitchen, she sat down on the couch of the living room. Seconds later, she heard the bedroom door opened and closed. Footsteps were being heard.

"Jesse! Can you make me a coffee please?" Chloe heard a girl shouted from the bedroom hallway, as footsteps became closer. Chloe turned her head towards the hallway before the bedroom, and she saw this petite pale brunette wearing a black razor top and red checkered pajamas, who was rubbing her eyes and was yawning as she walks. Chloe smiled at the sight. She was right, that the girl DJing the previous night in Roxy was indeed, in fact, Beca – the person who took her back to the hotel safely.

"Goodmorning." She said.

Beca flinched when she heard a familiar voice and saw the pretty redhead sitting with an amused smile on her face in their living room.

"Jesus!" she yelped. "C-Chloe, what are you doing here?"

"Uhm, I-I woke up without remembering anything last night, but" she raised her forearm to show the scribble on her arm, "this helped me a lot. So thanks, I guess for taking me home."

Beca puts a hand on her forehead as she pursed her lips. That's right, she just gave her room number to a total stranger…but well, Chloe's not a stranger anymore, isn't she?

"Right. Uh, you're welcome. How're you feeling?" Beca asked as she took the seat across from Chloe.

"Well, I woke up with a splitting headache, but I have eaten breakfast, so I'm fine now."

"Good. Last night, you were pretty trashed. I can't even believe someone would get drunk with Vodka Cranberries." Beca chuckled, and Chloe followed suite.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty lightweight when it comes to alcohol. But, it was my goal last night anyways, so I guess it's worth it."

Beca quirked an eyebrow. "It was your goal to get drunk in a foreign country? Not to mention, alone in that matter?"

"Yeah…I guess it was pretty reckless of me. But, I just got to taste freedom for only two weeks. After that, I'm back to reality. That's why I'm making it worthwhile."

Jesse came back into the living room with a glass of water and a cup of black coffee on his hands.

"Here yah go Mademoiselles." He said as he placed them on the center table. "Hey Becs, I'll be going to work late tonight, so I might crash in the house instead of coming here. Take care of yourself, and it's nice meeting you Chloe." He said then walked towards the bedroom, only to come back later dressed in working clothes and waving the two ladies goodbye.

"So, why is it that you'll only be able to taste freedom for two weeks? I mean, it's just that I'm curious…it's totally fine if you don't want to tell me." Beca said then took a sip of her coffee. Chloe just gave her a sad smile before raising her left hand, wiggling her fingers for Beca to see the diamond ring on her ring finger. "Y-you're engaged?"

"Yeah. To an absolute stranger and someone I don't even really love."

"Why did you say yes then?"

"It's a really complicated and long story." Chloe sighed, looking down on the glass of water that's on the table in front of her. "It's a fixed marriage. It was an agreement between my father and his future business partner. So yeah."

Beca clamped her lips for a second and look at Chloe. It was visible in the redhead's face that she's quite not happy, and Beca doesn't really need to do anything about it.

But she wants to.

And she doesn't know why either, but it's a gut feeling…telling her to do something.

"I'll help you then."

Chloe raised her head and looked at Beca.

"What?"

"I'll make the next few days of your vacation worth it. If that's okay with you." Beca with a small smile on her lips.

Turns out that Beca knows a lot about Europe, with how adventurous she is because she is, in fact, a nomad and she travels around the world. It's only logical for her to reach places other people don't know that even exist. Chloe was sure that if time machines were invented, Beca would be _everywhere_. But she's not complaining. After all, _this is_ the kind of vacation she was looking for, and this freedom would only last for only a couple more days, so she has no time for regrets. And she's not wasting her time in answering Tom's text messages, because she can't have those right now. Right now, she needs to smell and taste her freedom.

Because every minute and second that she's here in Europe counts.

It has been 3 days since they met, and they're now in Madrid. The two got a lot closer and comfortable with each other. Beca was having a good time, and she would honestly punch herself in the face if she ever denies it.

Not only was she able to go to different places – which is totally her thing – but also she gets to help Chloe and makes her happy. She doesn't know why, but whenever she sees Chloe smile, it makes her feel like there's nowhere else she'd rather be. It's like being able to see Chloe's smile is equivalent to winning a noble prize. She was surprised why the two of them got to click in a short amount of time, like they were _meant_ to meet in front of Roxy. Like the universe created a perfect serendipity for them to meet up.

 _Ok, quit the bullshit Beca. You like Chloe._

Beca suddenly slaps her face, hard enough for Chloe to see it while they were walking through the streets of the city of Madrid.

"You okay, Becs?" the redhead asked. It has only been 3 days, and they were calling each other nicknames.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just had a random thought." Beca replied as a shade of red colored her cheeks in embarrassment. Chloe giggled at her then just continued to walk.

She wasn't sure when or how exactly did she found out that she was crushing on the redhead. Maybe it started with the lingering looks during the train rides. Or maybe when she teases Chloe, or when she's being teased at (Chloe's the one who teases her more often). Maybe it was when Chloe first held her hand during that time when Chloe saw a pretty sight in Venice, and she literally dragged the little brunette towards it just to take a selfie picture. Or maybe it was whenever Chloe just gave this specific smile to Beca, and it gives butterflies to her stomach and melts her heart like an ice cream left under the sun.

She just found herself blushing and smiling at Chloe now and then. It's so unfair it hurts, because she knows she can't have the redhead. Because Chloe's engaged.

Engaged to someone she doesn't even love.

And just by that thought alone makes Beca agitated and pissed because she can't do anything about it. Even after this vacation, Chloe will go back to her fiancé and they'll get married and it'll be as if she never has existed in Chloe's life. She'll be just the person who made Chloe smile during her time in Europe.

Well at least it's something.

"Have you ever been in love, Becs?" Chloe asked suddenly while they were in their hotel room, at the open porch over-looking the waters where the sun will be setting soon.

"No"

Chloe looks at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"I always believed that it's a hindrance. I always thought that it will hold me down, trying to take me from reaching my dreams."

"You never felt anything for _anyone_?"

"Physically, yes. Emotionally…no." Beca shrugged. "Although, I'm kind of thinking if I can actually have feelings for anyone, just so I can guarantee that I'm not emotionally unavailable."

Chloe laughed as she playfully shoved Beca on the shoulder. It wasn't even _that_ funny, but Chloe almost laughs at everything Beca says.

"But seriously though…you haven't, y'know…had a boyfriend or whatever?"

"I'm bi…but no. Never had a relationship. But if you consider having a one night stand as having a relationship…then I have encountered many relationships."

"No way! You're pretty stunning, how can no one want to be with you?"

"Well it's more like, _I'm_ the one who doesn't want to be with anybody."

"How can that change?"

"I don't know…even if I did have someone I like, I don't think the feelings would be mutual. I have this feeling that I'll have the 'unrequited love' story."

"I like you."

Beca looks at Chloe so quick that she might have cracked her neck. Chloe wasn't looking at her, rather looking at the sun set, looking gorgeous as ever, the hue of the sky and sun reflecting on her face.

"W-what do you mean?"

Chloe looks at her with a calm face, but bashful eyes.

"It's…you might find this weird but I like you. Like attracted kind of like."

"But Chlo – "

"I know. I'm engaged, and we don't know each other that well…but I…I actually found a connection with you. It's like you're a dream I have every night just before I wake up to this harsh reality I'm in." Chloe said. "I told you, I would like to feel the real taste of freedom before I go back and live a living hell."

Beca stared blankly at the redhead, who was now on the verge of tears.

"And it's not like I'm just using you…I really, _really_ like you Beca. If I'm not engaged, I might even love you or more. If only I have a choice to just leave everything behind, I would. But I don't…and it's…so shitty."

Beca couldn't handle it anymore. She stood up from where she was sitting, and walked towards Chloe. Kneeling down in front of the redhead, she took her hands in hers and looked straightly in bright blue eyes. She looked at them, trying to find just a glint of falsity in her eyes…but there was none.

Everything Chloe had said was full of sincerity.

"Promise me one thing." Beca said.

"Anything."

"Even if all of this will be gone in a few days, promise me you won't forget about this. Even if we're just gonna pretend, promise me you won't delete me in your memories."

"I'm the first person who you liked. Of course I won't forget about it." Chloe chuckled through light tears, and Beca traveled her hands towards the redhead's cheeks, cupping them gently.

"Promise me, Chloe."

Chloe looked at her, a slight glance towards her lips before going back to her eyes. She leans in just a bit closer as her lips hovers hers.

"I promise." Chloe whispers, before they felt each other's lips in a blissful kiss. It was slow and passionate, and full of longingness. They actually sure that it was different from the kisses they had before. _This kiss_ actually means something. _This kiss_ is not just kiss, it's a promise.

Beca promised Chloe to make her vacation worth it, and she was convinced that what they have right now, even if it's limited, it's more than just a fling. No matter what other people say about it.

It's the moments they had together that she cherished the most, because it's the only thing she can hold on to when their time is over. Chloe on the other hand was having an internal battle of whether telling her best friend or not and if she should stay here with Beca or not. It was really messing with her head, and she doesn't know what she should do. Either choices results to someone being hurt, either her or other people.

"No one needs to know about this Chlo. I understand if you just want this thing between us just be kept between us." Beca had said. And even if Chloe thinks it's unfair for Beca, she has a point.

It was her last 2 days, and they were now in Berlin, for the love parade where Beca was invited to play. It was a huge offer, and Beca _has_ to accept. Chloe has read about the love parade, and she was thrilled to have it experienced with Beca.

Well, she was thrilled with everything as long as it's with Beca. It seemed like, her life started to have a special meaning ever since she started to have this relationship with Beca. This special episode of her life has a huge impact in it, and it kills her to know that nothing lasts forever, which is just so unfair because everything's good and perfect and she couldn't ask for more. She knew these memories with Beca will haunt her down when she leaves, and maybe if she'll see these moments with Beca in her dreams, she wouldn't wake up from it.

Hell, she doesn't even want to leave this place without Beca.

But she has to.

And it fucking hurts in every bit of her being.

On the day of her flight back to New York, she was sobbing on Beca's shirt and she knows it really embarrassing, but she doesn't actually care. Beca was crying too, but a lot subtler than she is.

"Hey." Beca pulls back just enough to see Chloe's face. "We'll see each other again, I promise. Even if it's just in a dream or whatever. I want you to remember me in times when you feel down, or lonely, or less-loved. Always remember the times we're together. This won't be the last time to see each other. We'll always have the chance to meet somewhere. I promse you, Chlo." Beca said, then leans her forehead against Chloe's. "Now promise me."

"I-I promise Beca…I'll remember you. Always."

With their final kiss, as they pull away from each other, they hold on to the promises they gave each other. With hopes of meeting each other one day that make them stronger and able to move forward. They were expecting this. It was inevitable from the very start that they would be separated, but it doesn't mean they wouldn't be together in the future.

But they were fools, and they are fools because they were in love with each other.

Chloe came back to New York, telling Aubrey all of the exciting stories she had experienced in Europe, but leaving Beca out of it – because that particular story is hers and only hers. No one has the capacity to know it except her and Beca. It was a precious memory that she daren't spill to anyone.

Months later, she got married to Tom with the memory of Beca looking at her lovingly, and if it was only remotely possible that she could picture Beca, being the person who she was saying 'I do' with. Or even better, someone inventing a time-machine and brings her back to the moment she met Beca up until they fell in love with each other, and then repeat it once she's on the part where she'll be leaving for New York. She'll do it without batting an eyelash.

…

* * *

Beca arrived in New York when she was invited to play for the New Year Countdown and Ball Drop party in Time Square. She arrived with a big smile because; she was hoping she would see her beloved redhead.

And she did. Unfortunately.

Unfortunately because, she saw her walking along a path in Central Park, holding hands with the guy Beca assumed as the guy who Chloe was engaged to, and now married to. She looked at them with a hurtful smile, and being content with the sight of Chloe being happy even if she wished that she's happy with her instead.

But Beca knew she was just a wild dream that Chloe had a while back in Europe. But she's contented with the fact the Chloe Beale loved her first, before marrying the guy she wasn't really in love with that. She turned around and headed the opposite direction before she cries, or worse, Chloe sees her while she cries.

She just walked off, living with the promise that Chloe gave her.

As long as she lives through Chloe's memories, there's no doubt that what they had in Europe months ago was real and alive. And that's enough for Beca.


End file.
